


A Story Of Purple, A Story Of Pink

by TJMB_06



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Implied Murder, Other Characters are mentioned for like 0.02 seconds., canon's pretty much dead, description better than story, emotional detachment, implied death at the end, story is level v garabage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJMB_06/pseuds/TJMB_06
Summary: Pink made the messes, Purple cleaned them up.





	A Story Of Purple, A Story Of Pink

Purple had always wanted to appease his father, Pink, and now, an opportunity had presented itself! Anytime Pink had a little 'accident' at work, Purple was to clean it up. Purple jumped for joy, ecstatic at the thought of making his father proud! However, once he found out what he was cleaning up, he wasn't jumping anymore...

Other co-workers noticed Purple looking down, and they tried their best to uplift his spirits. They tried watching tv with him, gifting him popcorn lathered with butters of exotic variety, and inviting him to parties! Alas, Purple found himself ignoring his co-workers more and more. After all, it was easier to clean his father's messes if he never knew whose blood was spilled.

One day, Purple was tasked with cleaning up a big mess, in the back room. Upon arriving to the safe room however, the young man found himself taking shuddering breaths. Even though his hands trembled, he focused on his job. Even though his knees felt as though they would give out under him, he focused on his job. Even though the bodies were so, heartbreakingly, small, he focused on his job. 

Arriving back home, he decided a night's rest would do him some good. That night though, he had awful dreams, filled with dead children, skin a deathly light-gray, that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Fortunatly, Pink had one last job.

He was tasked to destroy any robots left at the last remaining pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's.

**Author's Note:**

> At the end, it's pretty much implied he becomes springtrap. Based on the oolllddd theory that purple guy hid the bodies, while pink guy killed them. Criticism is welcome!


End file.
